


My Birthday?

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice asks her papa when his birthday is.
Relationships: Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers & Alice Jones | Tilly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	My Birthday?

Killian Jone's finished singing and his dsughter blew out her birthday candle. They always made a big deal out of her birthday, a bittersweet occasion. She was getting older and coukd carry on conversations that involved more than a few words and were actually coherent, but she was srill trapped. In a prison she'd been conceived purely to occupy. He didn't view her that way but the witch that had left her for dead certainly had. And unlike everything else she said, the favt Alice had to rwmain in the confines lf the stone walls had been the truth.  
He didn't ask her what she wished for, he knew. All she wanted was to be able to go outside.  
She looked sad for a moment but then blubced excitedly about something, probably the cake she was waiting for him to cut. 

"Papa, when's your birthday?" He was taken aback. No one had asked him that in over a lifetime. He'd been alive for centuries and he hadn't bothered with his borthday in ages. Bloody hell. When was it? 

"Uhhhh," he was thinking. He wasn't actually certain any more. "I don't know." 

"You have to know!" His newly six year old daughter pointed out. She was right. He should know. But he'd forgotten. 

"Actually, Starfish, I think I've forgotten." 

"How?" She was confused. "It happens every year." 

"Just haven't celebrated it in a really long time." And he hadn't. Probably since Liam had died, kf he was beong honest. Maybe even before. And it'd never been that special. Maybe a drink with his brother at the most. 

"You should!"  
"I'm fine, thank you." He wasn't concerned with hinself, but he worried about Alice and the fact she was growing up in what was honestly not the best situation. He didnd't call it a prison out loud; but that was exactly what it was. He tried to make it not feel like one but sometines the fact she coulsn't leave was painfully obvious. And he was trying his best to give her everything he'd never had

She was mjrsculously placated by his claims that he didb't need to celebrate. Until a week later, why she'd chosen a week later was beyond him.

"Happy birthday!" He nesrly fell out of his hammock as he was awoken by that being yelled into his ear and then the sound lf maniacl laughter. 

"Good morning," he greeted once he'd recovered from his startling wake up call. 

"I wanted to make you a cake," she told him bouncing a bit as she handed jima sheet of paper which upon further examnination was a birthday card. "But i can't use the oven ekthlut your help." 

She just wanted to celebrate his birthday. Who was he to deny her this little bit of joy? "Alright, you win. What're we doing for it?" 

"Come on!" She all but dragged him thr few feet to the kitchen. Where she'd managed to get through all the steps of making a cake that didn't involve the oven, the thought of her using it gave him nightmares. 

It was a bit messy but he didn't mind, he could clean it up later and she clearly meant well. 

"Okay, but you're eating a real breakfast before we eat cake." 

She agreed and then watched him as he cooked. 

She ate her breakfast once he finished and then he got thr cake out of the oven. They ate cake amd then played a few games. Thr day going mostly like normal. It would have been nkce to be able to do more but jt was still good. 

"Happy birthday." 

"Thank you, good night." 

And they xekwbrsted it on tjat date every year never really knowing if it was correct or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Stacey Dawe


End file.
